Engáñalo Conmigo
by Jaakuna Sakkako
Summary: (Universo Alterno; Incesto; Lenguaje Explícito; Basado en Hechos Reales) Fudou y Haruna eran novios pero éste ha roto su relación porque empezó a engañarla con otra chica, y ahora ella ha quedado tan dolida que sólo desea darle una lección. Gran sorpresa se llevará cuando Yuuto, su hermano mayor, le haga la propuesta más loca de su vida: Engáñalo Conmigo. (Primer Capítulo Subido)


**Engáñalo Conmigo  
**

_Como bien leyeron en el summary, esta es una historia basada en hechos reales. Esta historia en particular me la confiaron hace un par de años la cual hasta hoy no la he podido comprobar del todo porque son de esas típicas historias de las que dices **"me la contó el amigo de un amigo"**, en otras palabras no me lo contaron las verdaderas personas implicadas sino que me lo contó la persona a quien le habían confiado todo lo que había pasado, y por mi parte también confío que la historia que me contó en su momento era real (y además que por los hechos ocurridos se oía bastante real). Así que en respeto a esas personas y a quién me relató esto, he variado la versión original de la historia que me contaron aunque dejando las partes que me parecieron las más importantes de dejar, esto con el fin de tratar de no perjudicar a nadie que venga a leer este relato y que por pura casualidad conozca a los implicados y la historia detrás de ellos. Es por esto que también me baso en los recursos del fanfiction, ya que de esta forma puedo variar los lugares, puntos de encuentro y otras cosas para que menos sepan en dónde se desarrolló todo. De por sí, no variaré el verdadero final que me contaron porque a ciencia cierta no tengo ni la menor idea de qué fue de los implicados y no quiero que este relato pierda su toque de realidad. De hecho no quiero hacerlo tan fantasioso por lo mismo: Porque quiero que se den cuenta de cómo se toma y se puede vivir un incesto consentido en la vida real; además que creo que para aquellos que les interese el tema les agradará leer algo que sea lo más cercano a la realidad._

_Antes de empezar quisiera decirles que tenía planeado publicar originalmente esta historia para el día de San Valentín pero ya que me he tardado mucho y además en el camino se me ocurrieron formas de retratar mejor para cuando la pareja se realizó como tal, por eso he decidido dividir esta historia en dos partes: La primera cuando todavía no eran pareja y cómo se volvieron una, y la segunda que trate de los problemas de pareja que tuvieron que afrontar._

_Y ya que no quiero seguir aburriéndoles, les dejaré con la historia._

_**Disclaimers:**__ Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Y la respectiva historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas cosas se han modificado para no perjudicar a sus verdaderos implicados. Esta historia contiene incesto que ocurrió en la vida real y espero lo tomen con el mayor respeto posible, y en caso de que vengan a leer esta historia sólo porque sí espero su mayor discreción respecto al caso._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Engañando al exnovio; Engañarse a sí mismo**

Otra decepción amorosa que se anotaba en la lista de Haruna Kidou, una chica de 17 años que cursaba el último año de preparatoria. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, la última decepción que había tenido era la peor.

Desde que había empezado la preparatoria, y a regañadientes de su hermano, empezó a salir con muchachos que la invitaban a citas. A Yuuto, su hermano mayor que ella por tan sólo un año, nunca le había gustado aquello y siempre solía alegarle que aún no se encontraba en edad para eso, sin embargo Haruna empezó a reunirse con sus citas a escondidas pues conocía demasiado bien el carácter celoso de su hermano mayor quién parecía no creer que existiese alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Sin embargo, todas sus citas terminaban en simples amistades, ninguna llegaba a ser algo más y por eso una tras otra se fueron convirtiendo en decepciones. Ningún chico parecía tomarla en serio después de la primera cita, quizás porque buscaban algo más allá del dulce carácter de la ojiazul. Ella siempre reconoció que era poco atrevida para avanzar en "ese otro aspecto" por lo que cada vez que tocaba con sus citas el tema del sexo, o sobre con cuántos chicos había estado antes, solía rehuir por completo. Y claro, parecía que ellos también ya que nunca más la invitaban a salir o tan sólo unas semanas más tarde los veía saliendo con otra chica.

Sin embargo, un día llegó alguien nuevo a su vida. Había sido casi al final del primer año de preparatoria cuando conoció a Akio Fudou. Hasta entonces, lo único que sabía de él es que era el eterno rival de su hermano mayor, no sólo porque estaban dentro del mismo club (el de fútbol soccer) y siempre competían por ver quién anotaba más goles que el otro, también iban en el mismo curso y se echaban en cara cada vez que uno tenía una calificación más alta que el otro, y si ya eso fuera poco también parecían tener una dura competencia por ver quién salía con las mejores chicas de la escuela. Aunque ésta última no la declaraban a viva voz ni a los cuatro vientos, era más bien algo implícito entre ellos pero que todos podían ver que estaba ahí. Si Fudou salía con Shinobu, al otro día Kidou estaba saliendo con Touko quién de por sí era la que superaba a la chica de turno de Akio. Luego, éste cortaba todo con Shinobu e iba a por Natsumi, quién superaba a Touko tanto en belleza como en habilidades, después de eso Yuuto cortaba a su vez con Touko e iba a por la chica que superaba a Natsumi… en fin, un ciclo vicioso que nunca parecía terminar, y justamente por culpa de aquello, entre chica y chica con la que estaba y luego dejaba, Akio parecía que al fin había dado con el clavo correcto para pinchar a su eterno rival donde más le dolía: _Su propia hermanita._

Obviamente que Yuuto se había negado de principio a fin cuando se enteró que su rival se le propuso a la peliazul, pero le había dolido en el alma cuando escuchó aquellas palabras que lo destrozaron por completo: _Soy la novia de Akio._

Desde entonces, a cada vez que se cruzaban los dos rivales, Yuuto no podía parar de escuchar aquella oración en su cabeza: _Soy la novia de Akio_; a su vez, Fudou sonreía triunfante cuando contemplaba la decepcionada cara del chico de rastas cuando se topaban por la escuela y en el club. Era como si le hubiera dado la victoria sin reconocérselo y a Yuuto le dolía como un carbón recién sacado del fuego quemándole la piel. No obstante, la inocente Haruna parecía no darse cuenta de la tortura que le hacía vivir cuando venía Akio a buscarla para una cita. Yuuto no podía decir nada frente al novio de su querida hermanita, a veces no podía creer que la quisiera tanto para llegar al punto de tragarse sus palabras y dejarla ser feliz si eso era lo que ella quería y deseaba. Además que las noches que no regresaba a dormir a casa, de alguna forma u otra él lograba tapárselas diciendo que se encontraba haciendo tareas en la casa de una amiga de la escuela para no preocupar a sus padres, y cuando estaba solo en su habitación se remordía una y otra vez pensando en lo que seguro debía estar haciendo para no regresar hasta el día siguiente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches se había quedado afuera con Fudou y no podía evitar en pensar en que seguro se iban por ahí a algún motel a cogérsela o algo y es que cuando no te cuentan nada es obvio ponerse a malpensar de la otra persona.

De Fudou se lo imaginaba, pero no así de su querida hermanita. No quería ni saber lo que hacían a esas horas porque de saber la verdad estaba seguro de que lo mataría de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pudiera encontrar. Si fuera por él, le habría gustado saber que su hermanita estaba tranquilamente dormida en la habitación de al lado pero pasar por ahí y ver que la cama estaba completamente ordenada y desocupada le hacía hervir la sangre.

_**-Por favor, dime que estás bien- **_le escribía un mensaje al teléfono móvil**-. **_**Ya es tarde. ¿No vas a regresar a dormir de nuevo?-**_le mandaba otro mensaje**-. **_**Al menos dime dónde estás para quedarme tranquilo, te lo suplico-**_escribía ya desesperado, aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna y aún menos le diría Haruna lo que estuvo haciendo toda la noche cuando regresara al día siguiente.

Y es que no quería asumir cuánto la apreciaba, de una forma irreal que ni él mismo quería admitir. Sabía que era una aberración quererla de esa manera, pero era tanto lo que la quería que siempre iba a desear su felicidad por sobre la de él mismo. Y es que secretamente para Yuuto, Haruna era la chica que siempre había esperado, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

Era un secreto tan bien guardado que jamás se lo había comentado a nadie y sufría en secreto, a escondidas de todos, tratando que no se le notara demasiado el afecto desmedido que tenía por su hermanita. Además que el hecho de salir con tanta chica también ayudaba a ocultarlo, pero con ninguna tenía algo serio más allá de un beso o una que otra simple caricia, debido a que él sólo quería que pasase con la mujer que de verdad amaba. Sus más pervertidos sueños siempre eran ocupados por Haruna, la había soñado besándola, lamiéndola, acariciando y abrazándose a su desnudo cuerpo, y tomando posesión de ella como sin en eso se le fuera la vida.

Al principio cuando empezó con aquellos sueños a la edad de 14 años pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, pero todo pareció volvérsele claro cuando en su 15° cumpleaños la vio vestir de minifalda y un strapple que se ataba por detrás de su cuello. No pudo evitar encontrarla adorablemente atractiva, y cuando se encerró en el baño para masturbarse pensando en ella fue cuando supo que todo había llegado muy lejos. Se sintió asqueroso y sucio por pensar así de su hermanita, y por más que se decía que no volvería a hacerlo, tarde o temprano, o apenas hallaba un minuto de soledad, volvía a caer en la tentación de volver a autocomplacerse pensando en ella y en sus pervertidos sueños. Y justamente en aquellas noches que ella nunca llegaba era su mejor escape de la realidad volver a masturbarse y pensar que lo que sea que hiciese con Akio lo estaba haciendo con él. Y cada vez que llegaba al clímax y observaba aquel líquido blanquecino salir de su miembro se entristecía volviendo a la cruel realidad de que quizás nunca tendría un verdadero lugar donde eyacularlo. Se limpiaba la mano furiosamente con algún pañuelo desechable tratando de contener las lágrimas que le recordaban la maldita vida que le había tocado, y ya había perdido toda esperanza de que existiese un Dios que escuchara sus súplicas de olvidarse de ella. Porque de todas las chicas que habían en el mundo, sólo Haruna le estaba vedada por ser su hermanita biológica, de sangre, de la misma familia nuclear.

Fue por eso que se sorprendió aquel día, cuando ya tenía 18 años y preparaba unas disertaciones que tendría que exponer al día siguiente en la universidad. Aquel día, Haruna había llegado llorando y sólo la escuchó correr hasta su habitación para luego encerrarse en ella.

**-¡Haruna!-** le llamó desde afuera tratando de tocar a la puerta tan discretamente como su preocupación se lo permitía**-. ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Está todo bien?**

**-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- **la escuchó gritar desde adentro**-. ¡LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!**

**-¡Haruna!. ¡Ábreme, por favor!. ¡Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo!-** le insistió el de rastas desde afuera.

**-¡QUE TE VAYAS!. ¡NO QUIERO QUE NINGÚN HOMBRE SE ME ACERQUE!. ¡Y ESO TE INCLUYE!-** le tachó furiosa y Yuuto no pudo evitar colocar una faceta algo anonadada. Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así, no señor. Si su hermanita estaba mal haría lo que fuera por entrar a ver qué era lo que tenía.

**-¡Haruna!. ¡Si no me abres ahora mismo forzaré la puerta!-** le amenazó.

**-¡No te atreverías!-** le desafió.

**-De acuerdo, tú lo has querido-** le advirtió por última vez antes de empezar a empujarse con fuerza a la puerta con el fin de tirarla abajo si era necesario. Después de dos minutos de lucha entre que la embestía una y otra vez con su cuerpo, Haruna se dignó a abrirle de una vez antes de que todo terminara peor.

**-Listo, ya te abrí. ¿Contento?-** le dijo en cierto tono que le sonó sarcástico.

Pudo contemplar su rostro y aunque la había escuchado sollozar no imaginaba que estuviera así de mal. Al parecer no había empezado a llorar recientemente, tenía las marcas de las lágrimas bordeándole las mejillas hasta perderse por debajo de su cara, y sus ojos estaban tan rojos y sus párpados tan hinchados que se preguntaba desde hace cuánto que estaba en esa faceta. Vio su ropa y contempló que aun traía el uniforme escolar puesto, concluyó de inmediato que lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido debía haber pasado en la escuela o poco después de salir de ésta, después de todo su hermanita tenía 17 años entonces por lo que sería su último curso en la preparatoria.

**-¿Estás… bien?-** atinó a preguntar un tanto indeciso pues no tenía idea de qué tan mala era la situación, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte grito de frustración de su hermanita, al tiempo que veía cómo se abrazaba a él y ocultado la cara en su regazo el cual comenzaba a sentir húmedo por culpa de las lágrimas que dejaba Haruna en su camisa**-. ¿Haruna?-** fue lo único que pudo decir devolviéndole el abrazo, sin saber del todo si eso acabaría reconfortándole**-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Me lo puedes contar?**

**-Me engañó…- **sollozó apenas.

**-¿Engañó?-** repitió él haciéndose el desentendido, aunque de sólo escuchar aquella palabra ya podía hacerse más o menos una idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero no quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones sin haber escuchado toda la historia de su hermanita.

**-Akio está con otra… hoy los vi… cuando lo fui a buscar de sorpresa a la universidad…-** susurró apenas y soltando lágrimas, Yuuto sólo apretó un poco más el abrazo en parte para contenerla y por otro lado para retener sus ganas de asesinar a ese idiota por dejar a su querida hermanita en aquel estado**-. Por supuesto que… le pedí una explicación, pero él… él… él no…-** le costaba hablar porque había comenzado a hipar.

**-Tranquila-** le pedía su hermano mayor tratando de contenerla entre sus brazos**-. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás- **en el fondo no quería decir aquellas palabras pues le dolía pensar que Fudou pudiese pensar en volver y arreglarlo todo diciendo que fue un malentendido u alguna otra excusa barata. Sin embargo, siempre acababa atrapado en preferir la felicidad de ella primero.

**-Es que no… no se va a arreglar-** logró decir la peliazul entre tanto hipo**-. Porque… porque él… él dijo que…**

**-Tranquila, tranquila, ya no pienses en eso, por favor-** le pedía Yuuto ahora haciendo él un esfuerzo por no acabar llorando con ella, le dolía demasiado verla así de derrotada y deprimida. Además que no podía hacer nada más que tratar de apoyarla en ese mal momento**-. Te voy a preparar algo. ¿Está bien un emparedado de jamón y un jugo de naranja?-** le ofreció sin saber si aquello sería suficiente para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, aunque lejos de recibir una negativa se asombró de ver que la chica aceptaba su propuesta.

Diez minutos más tarde, se sentaron a la mesa a comer lo que Yuuto había preparado. Era una suerte que sus padres se la pasaran viajando, de esa forma no tendrían que enterarse del demacrado estado de su hija menor y es que lo mejor en aquellos momentos era que el mínimo grupo de personas posibles se enterara del asunto que afligía a Haruna. La chica comía lentamente su emparedado casi obligándose a hacerlo pues la verdad era que estaba tan deprimida que había perdido toda sensación de apetito, en realidad ni ella sabía el por qué había aceptado aquella propuesta en vez de haberla rechazado amablemente, pero ya estaba allí con la comida frente a ella la cual no podía dejar que se desperdiciara. Yuuto, por su parte, se había sentado a su lado viéndola comer en un absoluto silencio que ya se estaba volviendo muy tenso. Quería decirle tantas cosas a su hermanita pero no estaba seguro de que alguna de ellas le ayudara a cambiar su estado de ánimo.

**-Él dijo… que era una aburrida…-** dijo de pronto Haruna rompiendo la tensión**-. Que era una aburrida porque… ya llevábamos dos años y sin… bueno… ya sabes-** dijo aquello último algo sonrojada y volteando la mirada para no ver a los ojos de su hermano.

Nuevamente un tenso silencio, tanto así que el característico tic tac del reloj que se hallaba colgado en una de las paredes del comedor empezaba a ser molesto. El ojirojo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Haruna cuando decía ese "ya sabes", a ella nunca le había gustado hablar directamente de temas sexuales puesto que la cohibían. Y, de cierta forma, le era un alivio saber que en esos dos años que había salido con Fudou jamás hubieran intimado.

**-No sé si sea muy buena idea tocar este tema-** soltó de pronto el joven para romper el nuevo silencio**-, pero si de verdad nunca intimaron, entonces… ¿Qué hacían todas esas noches cuando no volvías a casa?- **le preguntó directamente y es que ya que no estaba con aquel idiota necesitaba resolver sus dudas de una buena vez.

Haruna tragó un poco de jugo de naranja antes de contestar.

**-Sólo íbamos a fiestas en casas de amigos, nada más-** respondió como si fuera lo obvio**-. Nos divertíamos, bailábamos, nos besábamos… sólo eso, lo típico que se hace en las fiestas.**

**-Ya veo- **respondió parcamente volteando un poco la mirada para evitar la de ella.

**-Yuuto-** le llamó bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza**-. ¿Crees que soy poca cosa?**

**-¿Cómo?- **volteó bruscamente a mirarla, no daba crédito que Haruna tuviese la autoestima tan baja.

**-Sí, ya sabes. Ningún chico con la excepción de Akio ha querido tener algo conmigo, porque bueno… no quiero estar con alguien de "esa forma" si no estoy segura que será el chico adecuado- **decía tristemente la muchacha sin percatarse de cómo las manos de su hermano se empuñaban frustradas y furiosamente debajo de la mesa.

**-¡Eres hermosa!-** soltó sin pensar consiguiendo que la ojiazul le mirara estupefacta y debido a eso se calló al instante sorprendido de haber dicho aquello. Sin embargo, observó como la chica le miraba dulcemente sin saber el porqué.

**-Sólo lo dices porque eres mi hermano-** susurró amablemente mirando nuevamente hacia la mesa.

**-¡Claro que no!. ¡Lo digo en serio!. ¡Eres muy hermosa!-** le regañó volviendo a retomar su punto**-. ¡Eres dulce!. ¡Eres tan linda que no tengo palabras para describir lo atractiva que eres!. ¡Es imposible no acabar fijándose en ti!- **decía sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba diciendo**-. No te menosprecies Haruna, Fudou es el tonto porque no sabe lo que se está perdiendo- **terminó de decir para darle menos peso a sus anteriores palabras. Y es que un poco más y hubiera acabado revelándolo todo y ya lo que decía parecía más una confesión que una simple conversación para ayudarla a levantar ánimos.

**-Te agradezco que quieras hacerme sentir mejor Yuuto-** le dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa**-, pero seamos honestos: Ningún chico querría estar conmigo si no le acepto meterme a la cama con él como mínimo.**

_**-¡Yo sí!-**_ le gritaba desde sus pensamientos el muchacho casi deseando que ella pudiera escuchar su desesperado deseo mental.

**-Incluso me sorprende que llegué a pensar algo tan infantil, como que si yo engañaba a Akio con otro chico se empezaría a fijar en mí de nuevo-** confesó de pronto la chica.

**-Entonces hazlo-** le dijo una vez más sin pensar consiguiendo que ella le mirara asombrada otra vez**-. Engáñalo y hazle ver lo que se siente.**

**-¿No hablarás en serio, cierto?-** le cuestionó ya que no podía creer lo que oía.

**-Nah, era una broma-** le guiñó un ojo tan rápido como pudo para salir de esa. Ya empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería cerrar la boca por un rato, estaba diciendo muchas cosas al aire sin medir la fuerza de sus palabras.

**-Lo imaginé-** sonrió un poco triste la muchacha**-. Además, supongo que nadie se prestaría para ayudarme con eso.**

**-¡Espera!. ¿Estás tratando de decir que pensabas hacerlo en serio?-** le cuestionó mirándole un tanto raro.

**-¿Y qué si quisiera?-** le miró con reproche**-. De todas formas sería imposible, no creo que se me aparezca un chico con el que de verdad le molestara que estuviera.**

Y, con aquellas palabras de su hermanita, una macabra idea se empezó a desarrollar dentro de la cabeza de Yuuto. Conocía a la perfección a la persona que más le molestaría a Fudou que le quitase una chica, pero claro también estaba acerca de qué tan dispuesta estaba Haruna a correr los riesgos. Era como una oportunidad caída del cielo, de una forma un tanto indirecta pero era una oportunidad al fin y al cabo. Una vez que tuvo la excusa bien armada en su cabeza, no lo pensó dos veces para decirle directamente a Haruna…

**-Engáñalo conmigo-** le dijo con seriedad.

**-¿Eh?-** le miró confusa, le parecía no haber escuchado bien por un momento**-. ¿Qué fue… lo que dijiste?-** le preguntó nerviosa, temerosa de oír nuevamente lo que creyó haber oído.

**-Que lo engañes… conmigo-** repitió haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Haruna tragó saliva con mucha dificultad al escuchar aquella propuesta y un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espina dorsal. No, su propio hermano no podía estarle proponiendo hacer aquello, seguro se había vuelto loco, o ella se había vuelto sorda, o algo le impedía escucharle bien lo que Yuuto trataba de decirle.

**-¿Bromeas?. ¿Cierto?-** le preguntó mirándole estupefacta.

**-Claro que no, sería perfecto-** le decía oyéndose muy seguro**-. ¿A quién sino odiaría más que estuviera junto a su chica?. Más aún si sabe que quién ganó he sido yo.**

**-Sí claro-** rió nerviosa**-, no te la creería porque eres mi hermano.**

**-Precisamente por eso le molestaría más-** siguió Yuuto tratando de llevar la situación a su favor**-. Imagínalo, la única persona que no puede estar contigo lo está. Y si conozco a Fudou lo suficiente sé que le molestará que haya conseguido a su chica y quién es también la única en la que no me puedo fijar.**

Haruna le miraba asombrada ya que en parte le encontraba la razón, sabía que la rivalidad de su exnovio con su hermano trascendía incluso más allá de que ahora fueran a universidades diferentes, si incluso ambos acabaron inscritos en los respectivos clubes de fútbol de sus nuevos establecimientos sólo para seguir compitiendo y ni hablar de cuando escuchaba a Akio quejarse porque Yuuto le superaba en los puntajes de calificaciones a nivel regional. Aunque ya no se veían tan seguidamente como antes, esos dos seguían compitiendo por mucho que lo negaran. Por lo mismo no podía evitar encontrarle razón a su hermano, sin embargo, por otro lado, eso literalmente significaría cometer incesto, un tabú con todas sus letras. No negaba que su hermano estaba guapo y tenía sus dotes, pero justamente porque era su hermano había problemas. Empezaba a preguntarse sobre el qué dirían y si sería peor si llegaban a confesar que todo era en juego.

**-Yuuto, no. No es buena idea-** trató de rechazarle temiendo de todo lo que podría pasar.

**-Si lo que te preocupa es el que dirán, tranquilízate-** le dijo calmadamente para tratar de serenarla**-. Nadie tiene que saber que estás conmigo o que yo estoy contigo, sólo debes fingir que tienes un novio nuevo y yo decir que tengo novia, sólo haremos que únicamente Fudou se dé cuenta hasta que ate los cabos sueltos, para los demás seguiremos siendo hermanos y este noviazgo sería un secreto entre los dos-** le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

**-¿Estás seguro de que funcionaría?-** le preguntó un tanto insegura, ya que dentro de su inocencia pensaba que su hermano nunca le haría ni desearía nada malo y de escucharle que todo saldría bien se sentiría mejor.

**-Todo va a salir bien-** le aseguró y su hermanita dio su primera sonrisa sincera desde que había vuelto a casa, dicho y hecho comenzó a sentirse mejor con aquella afirmación que le dio su hermano**-. Tranquila, que pronto tendrás a Fudou de vuelta contigo-** y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a Yuuto rodeándole con sus brazos a la altura del cuello.

**-Gracias-** le pronunció.

**-De nada-** pronunció a su vez él y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-0-0-0-

Ese fin de semana, aprovechando que sus padres volvían a irse de viaje al extranjero, Yuuto y Haruna empezaron a poner en práctica su plan. Gracias a una amistad de la peliazul se enteraron que Fudou llevaría a su nueva chica al cine a ver una película romántica. Al principio Haruna iba a desistir ya que era la película que tanto había esperado para ir a ver con Akio y aun le dolía saber que estaría ahí con él en la misma sala y no poder disfrutarla a su lado. Pero Yuuto le aseguró que no la dejaría sola en esta pelea.

**-Estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, descuida-** le aseguró tomándola de los hombros**-. Pero primero, te arreglarás para que Fudou se dé cuenta que esa chica no te llega ni a los talones-** y a continuación le extendió una bolsa que llevaba impresa un logotipo de una tienda.

**-Yuuto… ¿Supongo que no me compraste nada que me haga parecer una mujerzuela, no?- **le preguntó viéndolo desconfiadamente.

**-Bueno, si no te gusta te puedes poner otra cosa, por mí no hay problema-** se excusó rápidamente y algo nervioso**-. Es sólo que, bueno… que vi este atuendo el otro día y pensé que te quedaría bonito- **admitió con algo de miedo porque pudiera rechazar su regalo.

Aun sin confiar mucho, Haruna abrió la bolsa y gran sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que se trataba de un vestido de verano color amarillo claro con algunos dibujos de soles estampados. Su cara se iluminó al verlo, sobretodo porque era del tipo de cosas que le gustaba usar.

**-¿De verdad crees que me veré bien con esto?-** le preguntó a su hermano un poco ruborizada.

**-Sí, por supuesto-** le afirmó.

**-Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces me lo pondré ahora mismo-** dijo alegremente la muchacha empezando a cambiarse ahí mismo delante de su hermano que no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando la vio quedar sólo con la ropa interior, ante lo cual no pudo evitar voltearse para dejar de mirar, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Haruna en absoluto**-. ¿Pasa algo?-** le preguntó inocentemente.

**-No, nada, sólo… sólo quería darte un poco de privacidad-** le dijo algo nervioso.

-**Ay, Yuuto, como si tuviera algo que no hayas visto antes-** decía como si nada**-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, hacía mucho que no volvía a desvestirme delante de ti-** reflexionó**-, creo que incluso más de un año.**

Ante aquellas palabras, el chico carraspeó para evitar responder y es que desde que los sueños pervertidos habían comenzado fue cuando empezó a evitar verla desnuda a toda costa para no seguir alimentando sus fantasías. No podía creer que Haruna pensara que recién llevaba un año sin verla así cuando en realidad se había estado reprimiendo desde hacía casi cuatro años, y por dios que había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo que no la había vuelto a ver. Notó como su busto estaba más grande de lo que lo recordaba así como también notó una cintura curvilínea que no había visto en qué momento se había formado.

**-¡Ya estoy lista!-** anunció Haruna dándole así el pie para que se volteara a verla**-. ¿Cómo se me ve?- **y el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

**-Te ves… ¡Radiante!- **atinó a decirle sin dejar de verla de arriba a abajo, sin duda estaba perfecta.

Después de aquello salieron de casa y caminaron juntos hasta el cine ya que había tiempo de sobra. De pronto, Yuuto observó la mano de su hermanita la cual pasaba a rozar seguidamente debido a la cercanía que había que aparentar. Así que cuando no lo soportó más, sencillamente llegó y la tomó firmemente a lo cual Haruna no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquel acto que le pareció un tanto sorpresivo.

**-¿Yuuto?-** le llamó para luego indicarle con la mirada lo que estaba haciendo.

**-Esto, eh… pensaba que así nos veríamos más convincentes- **atinó a decir esperando a que se lo creyera.

**-Pero… podemos hacerlo cuando lleguemos al cine- **sugirió la peliazul.

**-Sí, pero imagina que nos topemos con Fudou en el camino. Si nos tomamos recién llegando al cine no se inmutará tanto como si nos viera desde antes de llegar. ¿No crees?- **le decía tratando de sonar seguro pero la incómoda mirada de su hermanita le hacía pensar que quizás lo mejor era soltarla**-. Bueno, pero si te molesta…**

**-No, está bien-** le interrumpió bajando un poco su rostro ruborizado**-. Continuemos.**

Por un lado, Yuuto se sentía muy bien por dentro al ver que no lo rechazaba incluso aunque todo fuera fingido. Además, y por primera vez, se sentía como si estuviese llevando realidad sus sueños aunque fuera en una escala extremadamente mínima. Pero como quién dice "no existe el pobre al que le den pan y llore", él estaba feliz por esa cercanía que se demostraban como si fuera tan normal como limpiar o hacer los deberes.

**-¡Hey!-** les llamó una voz por detrás a ambos, voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y no podían definir si había sido buena o mala suerte, pero quién justamente venía en sus caminos era nadie más y nadie menos que Akio Fudou, y junto a él una chica hermosa de cabellos morados quien seguramente era "la otra" que había visto Haruna hacía unos días atrás.

**-De acuerdo, Haruna. Que empiece el juego-** le anunció por lo bajo a su hermanita que no dejaba de apretarle cada vez más fuerte la mano y, debido al miedo que comenzaba a invadirle al ver a su exnovio acercarse, acabó escondiéndose detrás de Yuuto por inercia.

**-Sabía que se trataba de ti, reconocería esas rastas a kilómetros de distancia-** le saludó burlonamente.

**-Hola Fudou-** saludó el ojirojo como si no le diera importancia**-. ¿Pasó mucha agua por debajo del puente que te dignaste a salir?**

**-Ja, ja, me matas de la risa- **dijo sarcásticamente**-. Sólo llevo a esta preciosidad a una cita, por si no te has dado cuenta-** señaló orgulloso a la chica que llevaba a su lado.

**-Mucho gusto-** hizo una reverencia la muchacha**-. Soy Fuyuka Kudou, encantada.**

**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió Yuuto al ver aquella actitud tan diferente de lo que esperaría en una chica que su rival buscaría. Definitivamente algo aquí le olía raro, miró de soslayo el busto de la chica y notó que no era tan prominente como el de su hermanita, de hecho incluso era mucho más pequeño, y esa actitud tan educada… ¿Se había perdido de algo?**-. Eh sí… soy Yuuto Kidou-** le saludó a su vez el chico tan rápido como regresó de su ensimismamiento.

**-¿Kidou?. ¡Vaya!. ¿Entonces eres el amigo del cual Akio nunca para de hablar?-** le sonrió.

**-¡¿Amigos?!-** repitieron ambos chicos con clara repuganancia y como quién no entiende la cosa.

**-Siempre había tenido mucha curiosidad por saber quién eras-** continuó hablando la pelimorada.

**-Ya, Fuyuka, no debemos interrumpirlo, además hoy él también tienes cosas que hacer. ¿No Kidou?-** le recordó Fudou y es que justamente para llegar a aquella situación Yuuto le había hecho advertencias durante todos los días anteriores enviándole correos electrónicos acerca de que iba a pagarle lo que le había hecho a Haruna y claro que Fudou iba a correr todos los riesgos, no por nada había salido con ella sabiendo lo que significaría si llegaba a dejarla.

**-Así es, hoy tengo una cita con una chica muy linda-** dijo mostrando una mirada segura al tiempo que apretaba tan sólo un poco la mano de su hermanita para darle confianza y que aun yacía escondida detrás suyo.

**-Vaya, me pregunto quién será la desafortunada-** dijo burlonamente y fue entonces cuando Haruna ya no lo resistió más. De alguna forma ese comentario le había enojado tanto que acabó saliendo de su escondite y se puso al lado de su hermano encarando a su exnovio**-. ¿Ha… Haruna?-** dijo apenas por la sorpresa de verla ahí.

**-Hola Akio-** le saludó con la poca decisión que pudo acumular.

Fudou la miró atónito, de todas las cosas que podía imaginar que saldrían detrás de su rival nunca pensó que lo haría precisamente ella. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en las manos de ambos hermanos que se hallaban tomadas con firmeza como si fueran…

¡No!. ¡Eso no podía ser!. ¡Sería ridículo!. ¡Eran hermanos después de todo, Haruna no podía ser la cita de Kidou!

**-¡Pero qué guapa!. ¿Es tu cita?-** preguntó directamente Fuyuka.

**-Sí, me llamo Haruna-** dijo la ojiazul sin más y pudo ver como se le desencajaba la quijada a su exnovio, cosa que de alguna manera la dejaba algo satisfecha y a la vez culpable.

**-¿Y salen hace mucho?-** siguió preguntando la chica.

**-Empezamos esta semana-** le enteró el chico de rastas.

**-Bueno, es la primera vez que los veo, pero déjenme darle las felicitaciones de antemano-** les dijo con una amable sonrisa la muchacha.

Kidou no podía dejar de verla, entre más hablaba o la veía más se preguntaba qué tenía para que Fudou se fijara en ella. En realidad no parecía destacar de nada, estaba bonita de eso no había duda pero no tenía ningún atributo fuera de lo común sino todo lo contrario: Era relativamente plana y si usaba ropas que no le apretaban era porque definitivamente no tenía curvas prominentes que presumir. Y esa actitud tan educada era lo que más le molestaba, sabía que Fudou no duraría ni un día con alguien así porque no era de esas personas que le gustaba ir dando precisamente una buena presencia a los demás, no por nada siempre vestía como un rebelde y se peinaba con ese extraño peinado de mohicano como si expresara que le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que pensaran de él.

**-Sí, gracias Kudou-** le agradeció Yuuto**-. Pero ya debemos irnos, Haruna y yo iremos a ver una película.**

**-¡Pero qué coincidencia!. ¡Akio y yo también vamos al cine!-** les enteró Fuyuka, noticia que obviamente la pareja de hermanos sabía de antemano lo cual trataron de disimular**-. ¿Y qué película irán a ver?**

**-Vamos a ver esa nueva que acaba de salir: **_**Sensei to Watashi**_**-** le explicó el ojirojo observando de soslayo la mirada estupefacta que le dirigía ahora Fudou.

**-¡Pero que coincidencia!. ¡Akio y yo vamos a ver exactamente la misma!-** decía Fuyuka entusiasmada**-. ¡Debemos sentarnos juntos!. ¡La situación lo amerita!-** declaró amablemente.

¡Bingo!. ¡Lo habían conseguido!

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** exclamó totalmente asombrado el del mohicano**-. Fuyuka, esta era una cita para nosotros- **se adelantó a decir Fudou.

**-Pero es que también van a ver…**

**-¡Eso no importa!-** le interrumpió**-. ¡Además no están de cita!**

**-¿Ah no?- **cuestionó confundida.

**-¡Claro que no!. Además ellos son…**

**-¡Novios!-** interrumpió ahora Haruna quitándole las palabras de la boca**-. Yuuto y yo, somos novios- **declaró abrazándose al brazo de su hermano para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Ni Akio ni Yuuto podían dejar de verla atónitos, Akio por su parte era más que obvio, sabía de sobra que eran hermanos y durante un momento llegó a pensar que estaba siendo víctima de una treta preparada por ambos. ¿Pero llegar tan lejos como para declarar algo así?. ¿De decir que eran novios?. Si lo hubiera dicho su rival habría dado cuenta que sencillamente se trataba de una broma, pero como lo había dicho Haruna ya no sabía que pensar. Sabía que ella jamás bromearía con un tema tan delicado como ese. Yuuto por otro lado, no esperaba que la actuación fuera a llegar tan lejos como para declarar aquello. Supuestamente iban a fingir que tenían algo pero jamás lo expresarían así de literal. ¡Eso último no formaba parte del plan en absoluto!. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando Haruna al hacer tal declaración?

**-¿Lo ves, Akio?. Sí están de cita-** le sonrió Fuyuka**-. No le hagan caso, pueden venir con nosotros si gustan-** volvió a ofrecerles.

**-Pero… ellos… pero…-** tartamudeó sin saber qué decir, porque si algo que nunca hacía era irse de boca, jamás le había gustado la gente que era de expandir rumores y él no se convertiría en esa clase de persona. Quería convencerse que todo era una broma, pero la mirada de su exnovia era tan seria y decidida que no sabía qué pensar. Por el momento, decidió fingir que nada le interesaba y trató de hacer la vista gorda**-. Hagan lo que quieran- **bufó viéndoles raro.

**-Muy bien, entonces vamos todos juntos-** declaró con una sonrisa amable la pelimorada.

A partir de entonces no volvieron a cruzar palabras excepto entre las misma parejas. Kidou seguía observando a su rival quien iba caminando al frente suyo junto a aquella chica tomados de la mano e intercambiando palabras, notaba que de vez en cuando la chica reía con mesura y Fudou mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado aunque no parecía molesto ni nada parecido. Seguía sin saber qué pensar, seguro estaba con ella por alguna razón en particular como era costumbre, pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

**-¡Yuuto!-** sintió entonces que le llamaba su hermanita**-. ¡Lo conseguimos!-** le dijo haciéndole el símbolo de la victoria con la mano que tenía libre.

**-Sí…-** susurró apenas tratando de no mirarla.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** le preguntó Haruna al verlo actuar tan raro.

**-No, no es nada. No me hagas caso-** le pidió sonriéndole con algo de nerviosismo.

Cuando llegaron al cine, los chicos se formaron para comprar las entradas mientras que las chicas se encargaron de ir por dulces, palomitas y refrescos.

**-¿A quién quieres engañar?-** empezó a decir Fudou mientras estaban en la fila.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** le cuestionó Kidou como quién no entiende de qué va la cosa.

**-¿Tú y Haruna?. ¿Novios?. ¿Es en serio?-** le preguntó con una faceta molesta a la vez que preocupada, o algo así lograba interpretar el de rastas.

**-¿Y qué si lo fuésemos?. ¿Nos acusarás o algo?- **le cuestionó encarándole fijamente la mirada. Sabía que Akio no diría ni una sola palabra al respecto.

**-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia si fuera cierto, pero…-** hizo una pausa para tomar aire y relajarse antes de continuar**- da la casualidad que tuve un percance con Haruna hace pocos días, espero que todo esto no sea un simple jueguito para darme una lección o algo.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. ¿Acaso no crees que vamos en serio?-** seguía diciéndole prudentemente y es que estaba dispuesto a seguir la actuación hasta el final, no iba a decepcionar a Haruna, menos ahora que había hecho aquella declaración. Por supuesto que ahora se habían tornado las cosas un poco más difíciles, pero eso no significaba que iban a salirse del plan que habían acordado.

No se dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al principio de la fila donde compraron las entradas que necesitarían.

**-Kidou, te lo pido: Si todo esto es un juego déjenlo hasta aquí-** le pidió Fudou con seriedad**-. Nuestra rivalidad debe quedar entre tú y yo, así como lo que sucedió conmigo y Haruna también debe quedar entre ella y yo. ¿Entiendes?-** le decía dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** le cuestionó mientras iban alejándose de la boletería a buscar a las chicas que seguro seguían en la dulcería.

**-Mira, admito que hice mal metiéndome con tu hermanita sólo para fastidiarte. Realmente me disculpo por eso- **observó que cerraba los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento.

**-¿Tú pidiendo disculpas maduramente?. ¡El mundo se va a acabar!-** se burló Yuuto.

**-¡Hablo en serio, Kidou!-** lo encaró deteniéndole por el hombro**-. Ya la decepcioné, no quiero que tú sigas mi ejemplo. No lo soportará.**

**-Sí, y por eso dejaste que te descubriera que la estabas engañando con Kudou-** le soltó mirándole con reproche y quitándose su mano del hombro.

**-¡Métetelo en la cabeza Kidou!. ¡Lo de Haruna fue un juego!. Fuyuka en cambio…**

**-¿CÓMO QUE UN JUEGO?- **le rugió tomándole bruscamente por la camisa y poco faltó para que lo estampara contra la pared cuando escuchó a las chicas cerca.

**-¡Yuuto!-** le llamó su hermanita**-. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-** le reclamó.

**-Lo… Lo siento-** se apresuró a decir mientras soltaba al del mohicano

**-¡Akio!. ¿Ya empezaste con otra pelea?-** le reclamó Fuyuka mirándole con una expresión enfadada**-. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan conflictivo?**

**-Perdón…- **susurró apenas Fudou agachando la cabeza.

Definitivamente no entendía qué pasaba con Fudou. Empezaba a notar que había cambiado mucho desde que se habían graduado de la preparatoria y se habían ido a diferentes universidades. La personalidad del Fudou que conocía seguía latente, pero algo había cambiado sin lugar a dudas. No se estaba comportando como antes, incluso su característica personalidad orgullosa había bajado los humos. ¿Acaso era por Fuyuka?

**-¡No puede ser!. ¡Te quito la vista por un minuto y ya te metes en líos!-** le seguía regañando Fuyuka acercándose hasta él con esa suave voz que tenía.

**-Kudou, no fue culpa de Fudou-** se apresuró a decir Yuuto**-. Yo empecé, disculpa.**

**-¿De verdad?- **le preguntó confusa para luego mirar al chico del mohicano claramente apenada**-. Si es así, lo siento Akio. Perdona, fui muy ruda.**

**-Descuida, no lo sabías de todas formas-** le decía el chico devolviéndole una sonrisa para despreocuparla**-. ¿Y no íbamos a ver una película?**

**-Sí- **afirmó la pelimorada sonriéndole porque la hubiera disculpado. Y pronto ambos se adelantaron hasta la sala riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Haruna observaba todo sin salir de su asombro, no podía creer que el del mohicano siguiera comportándose tan normal con esa chica como si todo lo anterior y tenerla ahí con su hermano ni le inmutara. Le parecía completamente absurdo.

**-No está funcionando-** declaró Haruna cuando su hermano se posicionó a su lado**-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?-** le pidió saber mirándole a los ojos con una clara expresión de que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

**-No le hagas caso, sólo se está haciendo el difícil- **le trató de animar aunque remordiéndose por decir aquello que no quería decir en verdad**-. Tranquila, ya verás que te toma en cuenta de nuevo.**

**-Quiero creer eso, pero…**

**-No llores- **le pidió al verla que empezaba a acumular lágrimas en los ojos**-. Ya llegamos muy lejos como para dar paso atrás. De hacerlo echaremos todo el esfuerzo por la borda.**

**-Lo sé, pero aun así, si ya no quieres seguir lo entenderé-** le susurró**-. No tienes por qué seguir Yuuto, si quieres podemos volver a casa y dejar todo hasta aquí.**

En el fondo, Yuuto quería dejar todo el teatro de una vez ya que aunque disfrutaba de tener una cita con la chica que quería, incluso si era falsa, no quería seguir alentándola a que siguiera a ese desalmado que acababa de confesarle que sólo estuvo con ella por juego. La salida estaba muy fácil para que nunca más quisiera volver a ver al estúpido de Fudou en su vida, si le decía aquello, que todo había sido un juego para con ella, seguramente lo instaría a abandonar el cine, regresarían juntos a casa y no volverían a saber de él nunca más con toda seguridad. Sin embargo, sabía que hacer aquello podía conllevar la gran responsabilidad de deprimirla, y por más que quería ser egoísta y darle razones para no ir más por Akio no podía con sus propios sentimientos. Y es que estaba tan enamorado que el solo hecho de verla triste y no haber hecho algo por impedirlo lo condenaba, y lo sabía. Porque, lamentablemente, su amor a ella era mucho más fuerte.

**-No-** habló firmemente a su hermanita quién, a su vez, le miró con expectación al escuchar aquello**-. Te prometí que no te dejaría sola en esto. Así que voy a seguir hasta el fin.**

**-Yuuto…- **susurró para luego decirle**-. Gracias-** y sonrió apenas levemente, como si se esforzara por tratar de no hacerlo porque no se vería bien en esa situación, pero la felicidad que le embargaba era tal que no podía dejar de alegrarse de tener un hermano tan fiel como el que tenía. A veces se preguntaba que había hecho para tener a su lado a alguien tan amable como él.

Así que después de aquella conversación pasaron a sentarse en la sala en el siguiente orden: Fuyuka, Akio, Haruna y Yuuto; aunque no lo pareciera había sido idea del de rastas que su hermanita se sentara junto a su ex, ya que si no lo hacía así no iba a poder evitar la tentación de partirle la cara a puñetazos después que le hubiera confesado que sólo había estado jugando con ella. De tan sólo pensar en eso le daban ganas de llevársela a cualquier otro lado, sin embargo y como bien había dicho él seguiría hasta las últimas de todo.

Comenzó la película y todo iba bien en principio, no obstante la trama de un romance prohibido entre un profesor y su estudiante no era exactamente algo que le ayudara al ojirojo a olvidar su situación, después de todo él también estaba viviendo de cierta forma un uno aunque fuera completamente unilateral y por su parte. Cuando quiso dejar de ver el filme por un minuto volteó a ver como seguía su hermanita y sólo la pudo notar con la mirada algo apagada, sin pensarlo le tomó una mano y ella reaccionó volteándose a verle sólo para encontrarse con su sonrisa que trataba de indicarle que todo estaría bien y ante lo cual ella sonrió sin proponérselo. Haruna no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, si bien la cita era falsa y además con su propio hermano se estaba sintiendo realmente bien, incluso el tener a su exnovio al lado con su actual pareja ya no le estaba afectando tanto como hace unos días. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse tan relajada que se dejó llevar y acabó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuto y él, por su parte, creyendo que tan sólo era una simple muestra de cariño, le acarició un poco en la cabeza peinando de vez en cuando los cabellos de ella.

Los primeros veinte minutos de la película corrieron sin ningún problema hasta llegar al momento del primer beso entre el profesor y su alumna. Haruna volteó por un momento al escuchar un leve suspiro de Fuyuka y, en consecuencia, Yuuto también volteó al sentir la cabeza de su hermanita moverse en su hombro.

**-¡Qué romántico!-** murmuró la pelimorada**-: Un amor prohibido volviéndose realidad. ¿Tú qué opinas Akio?- **susurró volteándose a su novio y, para su sorpresa, él la tomó del mentón con una mano mientras le veía con una burlona mirada.

**-Opino que quizás debería volverme tu profesor-** empezó a decir el chico**- y la primera lección que te enseñaría sería a mantener esa boca cerrada cuando vienes al cine- **y diciendo aquello selló los labios de Kudou con un beso.

Al ver eso, Haruna no pudo evitar sentirse completamente mal. Si ya verlos besarse al principio de la semana había sido un golpe bajo el sólo verlo otra vez fue sumamente peor. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía soportar esto ni un minuto más, además lo último que quería era que más encima el del mohicano le viera llorando. Ya se había rebajado demasiado en fingir que salía con su hermano, no iba a seguir dándole el placer de verla sufrir más por él.

**-Vámonos Yuuto-** pronunció de repente a su hermano quién la miró sin entender.

**-Pero Haruna…**

**-Sácame de aquí…-** murmuró apenas lo suficientemente alto para que el ojirojo supiera que se estaba quebrando, quien para su suerte entendió el mensaje.

**-Fudou, Kudou-** llamó la atención de la pareja al tiempo que él y su hermanita se paraban de sus asientos**-, nos ocurrió un percance y tenemos que irnos ya. Si quieren salimos otro día.**

**-Como sea, pero dejen de hablar que estamos en el cine-** murmuró Akio haciéndose el quejumbroso.

**-Espero podamos salir de nuevo otro día-** se despidió la pelimorada con amabilidad de ellos.

**-Gracias-** fue lo último que dijo el de rastas antes de pasar por delante de ellos junto a Haruna para luego dirigirse inmediatamente a la salida.

Al salir del cine no se dijeron nada entre ellos, sencillamente emprendieron el camino a casa tratando de aparentar normalidad lo cual era muy difícil considerando que la peliazul iba completamente cabizbaja y con la chasquilla ensombreciendo su mirada.

**-Haruna…-** comenzó a decir su hermano sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué empezar por decir, pero se dio cuenta que en todas las oraciones que buscaba no encontraba ninguna que le ayudara a subir los ánimos.

**-Lo siento-** habló de pronto Haruna ante el silencio del ojirojo.

**-¿Eh?-** murmuró el chico deteniéndose sólo para mirarla y ella a su vez hizo igual.

**-Perdóname-** volvió a disculparse**-. Nunca debí haberte metido… en algo tan tonto como esto.**

**-¡No digas eso Haruna!- **le reclamó viéndola molesto**-. Además yo soy quien debería pedirte disculpas por haberte apoyado a que hicieras esto-** agregó sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo.

**-Descuida, sé que sólo lo hiciste porque querías ser bueno conmigo. Y te lo agradezco-** murmuró ella aun con la cabeza gacha y por fin quebrándose del todo, lo cual Yuuto dio cuenta al ver unas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta llegarle al mentón del cual comenzaron a gotear.

**-¡No lo hice por eso!-** exclamó sin pensarlo con lo cual consiguió que su hermana lo mirase a los ojos cosa que lo hizo sentir realmente fatal al verla así de mal, incluso podía jurar que estaba tan mal como cuando la vio salir de su habitación llorando por su rompimiento con Fudou.

**-Entonces… ¿Lo hiciste por tu rivalidad con Akio?-** preguntó temerosa de saber la respuesta.

**-No digas eso-** le pidió tomándole las manos**-. Yo sólo…-** empezó a decir ruborizándose**- yo…-** no fue capaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada por lo cual volteó su cabeza hacia un lado**- la verdad… yo sólo quiero que seas feliz- **logró decir.

Y sin esperárselo, sintió como las manos de su hermanita abandonaban las suyas para abrazarlo escondiendo su cabeza en su regazo.

**-Ya soy feliz-** murmuró la chica sin levantar la mirada**-. Cómo no serlo si tengo un hermano que es capaz de hacer una tontería por mí- **y ante tales palabras Yuuto le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo tan solo un poco, después de todo el momento hubiera sido perfecto si Haruna no hubiera cometido el error de recordarle sus malditos lazos sanguíneos.

**-Haruna… ya hay que volver casa- **sugirió el de rastas.

**-Sí-** aprobó su hermanita sin separarse de él y es que la verdad ninguno de los dos querían dejar ese simple abrazo. Yuuto por su parte debido al amor que sentía por ella, y Haruna sencillamente no quería deshacerlo por el simple hecho que se estaba sintiendo muy bien ahí entre los brazos de su siempre fiel y protector hermano mayor.

-0-0-0-

Pasaron tres semanas después del incidente de la cita falsa. A la semana siguiente de todo el malentendido fue la misma Haruna quien le confesó a Akio lo que realmente había pasado y claro no le sorprendió para nada que se tratara de una treta pero le pidió que no volvieran a verse ni a cruzar palabras en al menos un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que la estabilidad emocional de la peliazul volviera a estar en perfecta armonía por así decirlo. Sin quedarle otra salida, pues Fudou podría tratar de revelar lo que habían hecho el par de hermanos sólo para arruinarle una cita, la chica aceptó a la petición de su exnovio de no volver a verse, además porque tampoco quería que usara la historia del falso incesto que se habían inventado ella y Yuuto a sus padres. Sin embargo, el de rastas conocía demasiado bien a su rival para saber que no abriría la boca pero Haruna tenía ese temor latente y siguió con él a pesar de que su hermano le repetía una y otra vez que Akio no le traicionaría de esa forma.

Desde entonces, Haruna siempre se la pasaba deprimida en su habitación, con suerte iba al colegio pero tan sólo al llegar de clases se dirigía directamente a su habitación donde se encerraba. A pesar de que ambos padres tenían trabajos que no les permitían pasar mucho tiempo en casa no tardaron en darse cuenta que la siempre cálida personalidad de su hija menor había cambiado drásticamente.

**-¿Es que no vendrá ni siquiera a cenar a la mesa?- **dijo la madre al notar que estaban todos sentados a comer menos Haruna.

**-Está en época de exámenes finales, se está esforzando- **se excusaba Yuuto por ella esperando a que le creyeran su mentira.

**-¡Esa es mi niña!. ¡Siempre pensando en su futuro!- **decía el padre orgulloso mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca**-. Aprende de tu hermanita Yuuto, tú tampoco deberías perder el tiempo aquí comiendo. También debes estudiar.**

**-Papá, soy actualmente el primero en los exámenes-** le recordó el ojirojo un tanto avergonzado de que su padre no recordara aquello.

**-De todas formas no deberías dormirte en los laureles- **sugirió el viejo señor Kidou.

**-Está bien-** suspiró el chico llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca, a veces le disgustaba un poco el hecho que en toda conversación su padre siempre debía tener razón.

**-Yuuto- **le llamó entonces su madre**-, no quiero que Haruna se quede con hambre. ¿Podrías llevarle su porción a la habitación?-** le pidió con amabilidad.

**-Por supuesto, no tengo problemas-** aceptó y pronto se paró a buscar una bandeja en la cual llevaría la parte de Haruna.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación con la bandeja entre sus mano suspiró desganado al ver que la puerta se hallaba cerrada. Aunque pronto se armó de decisión y la tocó con un par de pequeños puntapiés.

**-¡Haruna, soy yo!-** avisó desde afuera**-. Te traje tu comida. ¿Podrías abrirme?. Yo lo haría pero tengo ambas manos ocupadas-** advirtió.

Y unos segundos después, su hermanita le abrió.

**-Entra-** le ofreció desde la puerta y con la vista fija en el piso.

**-¡Qué amable de su parte, hermosa señorita!-** le dijo en juego pasando a la habitación.

**-¡No juegues, Yuuto!-** le advirtió cerrando la puerta.

**-De acuerdo, no te molesto-** dijo divertido mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio de la peliazul en el cual notó que un portarretratos estaba dado vuelta, por pura curiosidad lo volteó para ver que contenía y no le sorprendió ver que tuviera una fotografía de su hermanita y de Akio, seguramente se la habían tomado cuando aún todo iba viento en popa. Entonces, Yuuto fue víctima de los celos una vez más. Sabía que era imposible, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que quien apareciera al lado de su hermanita fuera él y no ese tarado que sólo jugó con ella.

**-Dala vuelta-** le ordenó de pronto la peliazul sacándolo de su ensimismamiento**-. No quiero verlo por ahora.**

**-Ah, sí- **dijo el de rastas volteando el portarretratos. Miró entonces a su hermanita un momento que se había sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verla así**-. Ya olvídalo Haruna-** le pidió.

**-Ya me olvidé de ese idiota-** aseguró la chica pero el tono de su voz parecía decir todo lo contrario.

**-No, no lo has olvidado todavía-** dijo seriamente su hermano acercándose hasta ella y sentándose a su lado**-. Sé que no lo olvidarás pronto ya que fue alguien muy importante a quién quisiste mucho, y está bien. Te tomará algo de tiempo superarlo pero ya verás que encuentras a alguien más.**

**-Tú nunca lo vas a entender Yuuto-** dijo de pronto la chica sorprendiendo al de rastas**-. Tú siempre tuviste a las chicas que quisiste, por doquier. Todas te seguían. A mí en cambio…**

**-Te equivocas- **le interrumpió con tal de que no siguiera hablando mal de sí misma**-. Es verdad, yo salí con muchas chicas, pero te equivocas cuando dices que siempre tuve a las chicas que quise. Si te soy sincero, la verdadera chica a la que quiero no la puedo tener.**

**-¿Eh?- **le miró con sorpresa**-. ¿Cómo es eso?. ¿Te gusta una chica pero no puedes estar con ella?. ¿Por qué?-** le cuestionó asombrada de saber tal información.

**-Es un… amor imposible-** dijo el muchacho mirándola un tanto triste pero todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba vio cómo su hermanita reaccionaba sonriéndole.

**-¡Qué romántico!-** exclamó ella viéndolo comprensivamente tomándole por sorpresa**-. No conocía ese lado tuyo Yuuto. No me puedo creer que te guste alguien con quien no puedes estar, pero aun así deseas estar con ella. Eres muy especial.**

**-¿Especial yo?- **preguntó parpadeando un poco.

**-Pues claro tontito, no todos los hombres son así de románticos. Al menos yo siempre he visto que cuando una chica no cumple sus expectativas la dejan de inmediato para ir por otra-** dijo un tanto avergonzada ya que de todas formas el ejemplo que había dado le recordaba a ella misma**-. En cambio, a ti te gusta alguien con quien no puedes estar pero aun así has decidido seguir queriéndole. Al menos para mí es una idea muy romántica-** y al escuchar aquello el chico no pudo evitar sonreír un poco**-. Ojalá y mi próximo novio sea como tú.**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó sorprendido al escuchar lo último.

**-Es que eres muy lindo, incluso si lo pienso detenidamente creo que estaría bien si logro tener a alguien que sea como tú: Que esté a mi lado, que no me considere aburrida y que siempre me apoye en todo sin importar si quiero cometer locuras infantiles como encelar a mi exnovio-** terminó de decir riendo un poco al recordar lo último y Yuuto no pudo evitar enrojecerse tanto como sus ojos.

**-Para eso soy tu hermano-** sonrió avergonzado.

**-¡Te dio vergüenza!-** le sonrió burlonamente al darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvo.

**-No, para nada-** trató de defenderse el chico haciéndose el que no sabía.

**-¡Admítelo, te gustó lo que dije!-** dijo divertida al tiempo que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas por el torso sacándole unas carcajadas.

**-¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Haruna!. ¡JA, JA!. ¡No hagas eso!-** reía el chico tratando de sacarse de encima a su hermanita pero fue demasiado tarde porque ella ya lo había dejado tirado en la cama sin dejar de hacerle más y más cosquillas completamente fascinada al oírle reír.

**-¡No voy a para hasta que admitas que te gustó lo que dije!-** le advirtió la chica sin parar de torturarlo.

**-¡JA, JA!. ¡Tú ganas!. ¡Tú ganas!. ¡JA, JA, JA!-** tuvo que admitir y cuando por fin ella se detuvo aprovechó de respirar hondo para recuperarse de tanto reír.

**-¿Ya estás mejor?-** le preguntó Haruna quién se hallaba sentada por la zona de la barriga de su recostado hermano para impedirle que se moviera.

**-Casi-** admitió el chico**-, pero puedo arreglarlo-** dijo rápidamente y antes de que Haruna supiera lo que estaba pasando él ya la había tomado por los hombros y de un brusco movimiento la tiró en la cama para luego subirse en ella y acorralarla.

**-¡Oye, eso fue tramposo!-** reclamó la peliazul viéndole con reproche ahora siendo ella la que se hallaba recostada y con el de rastas encima y sujetándola por los hombros para que no pudiera levantarse.

**-Es que tenía que recordarte quién es el hermano mayor- **le sonrió burlonamente.

**-Idiota-** le sonrió ella a su vez y pronto ambos rieron juntos un rato, aunque cuando pararon de reír Yuuto decidió soltarla y se recostó a su lado para darle tregua. Se acomodó en la cabecera y ella hizo lo mismo volteándose a verlo.

**-Haruna-** llamó entonces a su hermanita quién le vio sonriente**-, te quiero-** le susurró viéndola con cariño.

**-Y yo a ti-** le contestó viéndole también con cariño**-. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo-** agregó.

**-Y tú eres muy linda-** agregó a su vez el ojirojo al tiempo que estiraba la mano lo suficiente para dejarle una caricia en la mejilla.

En ese momento se creó tal ambiente entre ellos que simplemente no podían dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón que no entendían ambos se sentían muy relajados. Yuuto se sorprendió al darse cuenta que por primera vez en muchos años no se sentía tenso al estar teniendo a su lado a la frustración de su vida sentimental; por su parte, Haruna también se sentía asombrada de que después de tanto tiempo su mente finalmente le había dado paz al colocarse completamente en blanco: Ya no estaba Akio en su cabeza, ni el momento en que lo había visto engañándole con Fuyuka, ni los buenos ni lo malos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Casi se sentía como mágica aquella sensación de bienestar, de hecho tan bien se sentía que no supo en qué momento comenzó a acercarse más a su hermano mayor, de pronto se sintió atraída como cual imán por aquellos ojos rojos a los que por primera vez notó que eran atractivos. Yuuto no tomó mucha atención al ver aquella reacción, de hecho estaba tan relajado que prácticamente se dejó llevar acercándose un poco más a su hermanita. Haruna comenzó a cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar y él, al notar lo que hacía, apenas atinó a hacer lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero había algo en el aire que los hacía sentir un tanto somnolientos, como si les invitara a soñar despiertos. Se acercaron un poco más hasta que sus frentes se toparon, un poco más y sus narices se juntaron, tan sólo bastó un acercamiento más y, como si fuera instintivo, ambos abrieron un poco los labios como si fueran a decir algo sin embargo en vez de hacer eso…

Sus labios por primera vez se tocaron naciendo entre ellos un corto y suave primer beso.

Pero claro, los buenos momentos siempre duran muy poco, ya que a los tres segundos de sentir algo extraño en su boca, Haruna abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose completamente despierta y soltó un grito asustada al ver el rostro de su hermano estando tan cerca de ella.

**-¡WAAAAAAAH!-** exclamó del susto saltando hacia atrás y levantándose de la cama como si hubiera visto un monstruo y Yuuto también reaccionó rápidamente desperezándose.

**-¡Haruna!. ¡Tranquilízate!-** le pidió levantándose rápidamente de la cama y mirándole muy asustado debido a la reacción que tuvo.

**-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-** le reclamó ella viéndole completamente ofendida y con la cara ruborizada.

**-¡No… No fue a propósito!-** se excusó mirándole como si rogara por comprensión**-. Perdóname, yo… no sé qué me pasó…-** le decía tratando de acercarse a ella para explicarse mejor pero la peliazul sólo atinó a tratar de mover los brazos alocadamente con tal de que su hermano no se le acercara.

**-¡No te acerque, tu…!. ¡PERVERTIDO!-** le reclamó mirándole con mucha molestia.

**-¡YA BASTA, HARUNA!-** reclamó esta vez él en un tono serio y la chica por fin le prestó atención aunque sin bajar la guardia**-. ¡No vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario conmigo otra vez!. ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo!-** le reclamó conteniendo las ganas de gritárselo a todo pulmón.

**-¿Disculpa?. ¿Pero acaso te parece que eso fue normal?-** le cuestionó rápidamente como si no entendiera su punto.

**-¡No tengo idea!. ¡Ya no estoy seguro de qué es normal o no conmigo!. ¡Pero si de algo tengo la seguridad es que te quiero de una forma que tú ni tienes idea!-** le confesó al fin mirándole con seriedad sorprendiendo a Haruna con la guardia baja quien le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como platos al escuchar aquello.

**-¿Qué… Qué has dicho?-** le preguntó pues no estaba segura de lo que había oído.

**-¡Bueno, ahora sabes la verdad!. ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE NUNCA PUDE SOPORTARTE!-** acabó al fin gritándole sin medir sus palabras.

**-¿Eh?-** apenas susurró Haruna sintiendo como si se le apretara el corazón de un momento a otro aunque de todas formas trató de mantenerse seria ante la situación.

**-¡Nunca pude soportar que estuvieras con Fudou!. ¡Siguiéndole fiel y fijamente incluso cuando te engañó, cuando sé que yo habría hecho hasta lo imposible por no hacerte llorar!- **reclamaba una y otra vez sin pensar, soltando toda la frustración que traía acumulada la cual ahora empezaba a soltar en unas lágrimas que empezaban a bajar sin poder detenerse por sus mejillas**-. Incluso quise ayudarte con tal de que estuvieras mejor-** sollozó un poco aunque tratando de mantener seriedad hasta al final**-, pero aun así no me tomarías jamás en cuenta. ¡Y todo porque soy tu hermano, maldita sea!- **acabó de decir deteniéndose a respirar fuertemente para recuperar algo de aire.

Haruna entonces bajó la mirada al piso y no dijo absolutamente nada. Se generó un tenso silencio que duró al menos medio minuto, tiempo durante el cual Yuuto seguía mirándole con seriedad y con lágrimas bajándole por el rostro y ella sin mirarle a la cara. De repente, el de rastas observó como ella levantaba una mano aunque pronto entendió todo cuando ella terminó por indicarle la puerta de su habitación.

**-Sal de aquí-** le susurró sin subir la cabeza**-. Quiero que te vayas ahora-** le pidió.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Yuuto apretó los ojos completamente dolido al ver aquella acción. Fue hasta la puerta sin voltearse a mirar a su hermanita y luego cerró con cuidado. Y en cuanto Haruna sintió la puerta cerrarse se quebró completamente arrodillándose en el piso, se abrazó a sí misma en un vano intento por darse algo de ánimos mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas hasta colgar de su mentón para luego caer en sus piernas.

**-Yuuto…-** lloró lo más silenciosamente que pudo**-. ¿Por qué?-** preguntó al aire como si de pronto algún ente se fuera a aparecer respondiendo a todas sus preguntas.

-0-0-0-

No volvieron a hablarse de nuevo con suerte sólo para un par de formalidades como decir los _"Buenos Días"_ y de repente conversar en la mesa cuando tocaba la mala suerte de estar reunidos en familia, porque cuando los padres faltaban en casa tanto Yuuto como Haruna hacían sus vidas completamente aparte. Si llegaban a cruzarse por algún pasillo del hogar simplemente callaban y trataban de no verse el uno al otro. La molestia en Haruna era tan palpable que el ojirojo tenía siempre ganas de gritarle a todo pulmón que si lo odiaba se lo dijera a la cara pero pronto volvía a recuperar la sensatez ya que estaba seguro que si escuchaba tales palabras, _que Haruna lo odiaba_, no lo pensaría dos veces para darse cuenta que su vida finalmente había terminado. Pasó el primer mes así, fingiendo ante sus padres que todo iba como si nada hubiera pasado y luego cuando se iban volvían a estar tan separados como el agua y el aceite.

La frustración en el chico recién comenzó a bajar a mediados del segundo mes, aunque sin duda lo que lo gatilló fue la preocupación que le había entrado por su hermanita al verla sobre esforzarse, después de todo la última vez que se habían visto con sus padres comentó que deseaba ingresar a estudiar para convertirse en profesora sin embargo el examen de admisión para la universidad que quería ingresar no era de los más fáciles y por lo mismo la chica se había inscrito en clases privadas en uno de esos institutos que daban por las tarde después de clases y que prácticamente te entrenaban para dar aquellos exámenes de ingreso. Debido a eso, a veces Yuuto la pillaba dormida sobre su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con el lápiz aún en mano, como no quería despertarla sencillamente le tapaba con una frazada por la espalda y le dejaba al lado un vaso de leche y algún bizcocho por si en algún momento se recobraba o si se levantaba muy tarde y no alcanzaba a prepararse desayuno. En otras ocasiones, cuando ella aun no llegaba a casa debido a los estudios en la tarde, le reorganizaba sus hojas llenas de tareas y ejercicios. Incluso se aprendió las horas en que Haruna llegaba para dejarle listo cinco minutos antes su cena servida en la mesa y así evitar verse de paso.

Haruna por supuesto empezó a notar las actitudes de su hermano desde el primer día que empezó. Al principio le enfadaba que tratara de hacerse el buen hermano después de lo que le había revelado, por lo que siempre que se encontraba con sus buenas intenciones tenía ganas de mandarlo al demonio pero pronto recordaba que no tenía todavía el suficiente valor para mirarlo de nuevo a la cara, después de saber la verdad tenía algo parecido a un miedo de que si se acercaba o pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con él quizás trataría de aprovecharse. Sin embargo, a la semana de empezar, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a aquellos mimos sobretodo porque el de rastas continuaba haciéndolos a pesar que ella seguía haciéndole la desconocida cuando se cruzaban y aún menos le daba las gracias. Se daba cuenta que él no le pedía nada a cambio y aun así seguía preocupándose por ella, después de todo lo que debió haber sufrido en silencio… y cuando se pillaba a sí misma compadeciéndose de él en sus pensamiento rápidamente trataba de olvidarle. A veces incluso le era increíble darse cuenta que de pasar a pensar todos los días en Akio ahora estaba pensando sólo y únicamente en su hermano, recordando aquel beso compartido que ella nunca quiso recibir. En otras ocasiones cuando ya empezaba a cansarse de las tareas y los deberes empezaba a pensar en los buenos y malos momentos que pasaba con Yuuto, reía infantilmente acordándose de sus muestras de cariño y mostraba una sonrisa burlona al acordarse de las bromas que le hacía soportar al ojirojo siendo su favorita la vez en que lo despertó colocándole un cubito de hielo por debajo del pijama. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, eran muchos más buenos momentos que malos y generalmente los malos momentos siempre eran aquellos en donde él entraba para ser su apoyo, amigo y confidente.

A principios del tercer mes fue cuando las cosas empezaron a mejorar, Haruna finalmente volvió a dirigirle la palabra cuando sus padres no estaban en casa lo cual sorprendió a Yuuto en un principio, incluso si la primera conversación que tenían era sólo para pedirle un sacapuntas ya que ni para eso se hablaban. Con el pasar de los días poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, lo que en cierta forma el ojirojo consideraba bueno ya que sería la mejor manera de olvidarse del tema y de su mala reacción de hacía unos meses atrás. Por otro lado, Haruna empezaba ya a dar muestras de verse confundida, en su interior sabía que lo correcto era pasar lo menos posible con su hermano mayor para así no provocar sus deseos ni nada parecido, pero la tentación de volver a recuperar esa confianza que se tenían le había ganado por completo. Además que por primera vez empezaba a darse cuenta, al recordar aquel beso, que por un breve segundo ella había encontrado atractivo a su hermano pero en el momento no quiso darse cuenta de lo obvio; más encima ahora cuando pensaba en él sentía como si los nervios la contralaran y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Sabía lo que pasaba consigo misma pero no quería aceptarlo, de ninguna forma porque eran hermanos y no era correcto… pero…

_¿Y si la oportunidad de ser feliz estaba realmente viviendo con ella en su propio hogar?_

No, definitivamente no debía pensar eso. Eran hermanos, hijos de los mismos padres, compartían la misma sangre…

No… No debía volver a pensar en eso nuevamente…

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses después del incidente del beso y llegó un momento en el que los trabajos de sus padres coincidieron nuevamente de tal forma que no regresarían a casa por al menos tres días. Fue entonces durante la noche del primer día que se quedaron solos que la situación volvió a ser retomada. Eran las dos de la madrugada y Yuuto se había desvelado sentado en su escritorio haciendo una larga tarea con ejercicios de la asignatura de cálculos, tan concentrado estaba que cuando sintió que algo se posaba suavemente en su hombro sintió como su estómago se encogió hasta el tamaño de un chícharo y luego de que un veloz escalofrío le cruzara la espina dorsal…

**-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** lanzó un grito de terror parándose de su asiento.

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** se asustó a la vez Haruna sacando rápidamente su mano del hombro del de rastas.

**-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-** le preguntó viéndola molesto.

**-¡Pensé que te habías quedado dormido!-** respondió rápidamente en su defensa la chica.

**-¡De todas formas no vuelvas a espantarme así!-** le reclamó pero pronto recuperó la razón al darse cuenta que su hermanita estaba en su habitación**-. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- **le preguntó curioso al fin reparando en lo obvio.

**-Yo, bueno… no podía dormir-** confesó tratando de mirar para otra parte menos a la cara del chico.

**-Entiendo-** suspiró algo más relajado y serio**-. Yo creo que esta noche no dormiré, así que si quieres utilizar mi cama es toda tuya-** le ofreció.

La peliazul sencillamente no dijo nada durante unos segundos sino hasta que vio como su hermano retomaba su puesto en el escritorio nuevamente.

**-Gracias…-** pronunció levemente antes de sentarse en la cama del chico.

Se quedó ahí sentada sin hacer o decir nada observando como su hermano se quedaba resolviendo sus tareas, después de un par de minutos buscó algo que hacer para calmar un poco la tensión que le invadía y no halló nada mejor que jugar a estirar las mangas de su pijama para entretenerse un rato.

**-Duerme-** escuchó de pronto que le ordenaba el de rastas**-, tienes escuela en un par de horas. Ya tendrás tiempo para desvelarte cuando entres a la universidad.**

Entonces Haruna ya no pudo más, cogió valor de quién sabe dónde y se decidió a hablar…

**-Yuuto…-** susurró pero el mentado no se volteó a verla**-. ¿Desde hace cuánto que sientes eso por mí?- **le preguntó tan directamente como pudo.

El ojirojo se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso su hermanita le estaba preguntando aquello?. Volteó a mirarla con atención sin abandonar su puesto en el escritorio y pudo notar que parecía estar algo confusa.

**-Cinco años…-** pronunció viéndola con seriedad, quería demostrarle de alguna forma que no estaba jugando con el tema**-. Desde hace cinco años que… bueno… ya sabes-** suspiró triste.

**-Ya veo…-** murmuró apenas sin levantar la mirada**-. Dime algo Yuuto-** dijo después de unos segundos de silencio**-, cuando me propusiste que saliéramos fingiendo ser novios… ¿Lo hiciste porque querías ser mi novio por un día o algo… por el estilo?-** logró decir sin creerse lo que había preguntado.

Yuuto la miró con prudencia y pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de hablar.

**-No-** partió diciendo**-. Yo lo hice porque sólo necesitabas a alguien que te apoyara. No te niego que estaba encantado por la idea, incluso si era fingirlo. Pero lo único que quería en ese momento era ya no verte triste y me sentí conforme cuando te vi sonreír de nuevo- **confesó sin bajarle la seriedad a su voz.

**-¿Por qué…?. ¿Cómo es que aceptaste hacerte tal daño a tu persona?-** le cuestionó la chica mirándole con reproche**-. Si realmente… si realmente te gusto…-** logró decir con algo de dificultad**- si realmente sientes eso por mí, seguro debiste haber sufrido haciendo eso sólo para ayudarme a volver con Akio.**

**-Creo que uno es más susceptible a cometer locuras cuando se está enamorado-** sonrió tristemente para sí mismo**-. ¿Pero qué le puedo hacer?. Te ves muy linda con una sonrisa-** le halagó mirándole con cariño ante lo cual Haruna no pudo evitar subir el rostro para verle a los ojos**-. Ahora, sólo espero que no te aproveches de la situación. ¿De acuerdo?- **le avisó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a darse la vuelta para continuar con sus deberes.

Haruna no supo entonces qué pasó con ella misma, su corazón le latía a mil cuando tomó la decisión de ponerse de pie y empezar a acercarse hasta el escritorio. Su hermano volteó a verla con sorpresa al darse cuenta que ahora estaba parada a su lado, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada sino hasta que Haruna empezó a llorar sin razón aparente.

**-¡Haruna!-** exclamó el chico parándose de inmediato para contener a su hermanita tomándola de los hombros**-. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿He dicho o hice algo malo?-** preguntó con algo de duda ya que en el fondo sabía que sí había hecho algo que no estaba bien hace un par de meses atrás.

**-¿Cómo lo haces?-** sollozó apretando los ojos y dejando derramar un par de fugitivas lágrimas**-. Con lo mal que te traté después de lo que pasó… ¿Cómo lo haces para seguir siendo así de lindo conmigo?- **y al final de aquellas palabras sintió como perdía el equilibrio cuando el de rastas la jaló para llevarla a su regazo y darle un cálido abrazo para reconfortarla.

**-Porque soy tu hermano-** le susurró al oído respondiendo a su pregunta**-. Y también lo hago porque te quiero con todo mi corazón- **agregó y en respuesta Haruna se aferró tímidamente a la camisa que él estaba usando.

**-Eres perfecto…-** dijo por lo bajo sin abandonar el regazo de su hermano y en respuesta Yuuto sólo le comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con tal de tranquilizarla, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien y que nada había cambiado a pesar de todo**-. ¿Yuuto…?**

**-¿Sí?- **contestó él con suavidad.

**-Me gusta estar contigo-** dijo bajito.

**-Y a mí-** sonrió él tratando de ocultar en parte las segundas intenciones que acarreaban aquella respuesta.

**-¿Te gustaría estar conmigo **_**por siempre**_**?**

Los rojizos ojos de Yuuto se abrieron de golpe, tal pregunta lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, de ninguna forma la había visto venir, no después de lo que había ocurrido y todavía menos por lo que eran: _Hermanos._

Se separó lo suficiente, completamente atónito, para observar el ruborizado rostro de su hermanita el cual al notarlo sintió como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas.

**-No Haruna-** decía negando con la cabeza**-, no me tengas pena por favor…**

**-¡Yuuto!- **le regañó viéndole con molestia su reacción**-. Yo… lo decía en serio…**

**-¡De todas formas no quiero!- **le exclamó muy seguro de sus palabras aunque sin perder el rubor que le había invadido.

**-¿Por qué?-** le exigió saber mirándole con reproche.

**-¡Porque será peor para ti!-** le exclamó y la peliazul le miró confundida**-. Lo último que quiero es hacerte cualquier clase de daño. No te digo que no me guste lo que me propones, pero de hacerlo tendríamos que vivir fingiendo que no tenemos nada, no podré amarte como quiero, no podré besarte delante de otras personas, incluso si comienzo a invitarte a salir muy seguido seguro empezará a generar dudas. Y no pienso llevarte a algo que ya sé que no funcionará desde el principio-** acabó de decir en un tono acongojado.

**-Entonces finjamos-** le propuso muy segura la peliazul**-. Ya pudimos fingir un noviazgo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser fingir que somos hermanos?. Además lo hemos sido de toda la vida- **le sonrió.

Yuuto cerró los ojos a modo de reflexión, pensó la situación durante medio minuto en el cual sólo guardó silencio.

**-¿Yuuto?-** le llamó entonces su hermanita para romper el ambiente y fue entonces cuando él abrió sus rojizos ojos para mirarla directamente.

**-¿Me quieres?-** pronunció sonrojándose un poco al decirlo**-. Quiero decir, no como un hermano, sino…- **y sus palabras quedaron hasta ahí al sentir la suave caricia que la peliazul le dejaba en su mejilla.

**-Te quiero-** pronunció ella viéndole con cariño**-. Y siempre he querido tener a alguien como tú a mi lado, y quién mejor que tú mismo.**

Y sintiéndose conmovido por aquellas palabras, Yuuto sonrió. Con algo de duda posó sus manos en las mejillas de Haruna invitándole a subir su mirada para que se vieran directamente a los ojos. Pudo notar entonces como ella temblaba entre más se acercaba a su rostro, aun así, y quizás por algo instintivo, ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos a la par que acortaban cada vez más el espacio entre ellos.

**-No me tengas miedo, Haruna-** le pidió cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de su hermanita.

**-No te temo-** le murmuró antes de que su boca y sus palabras fueran selladas por aquel beso consentido que tanto habían esperado los corazones de ambos.

Durante los primeros segundos, ambos pensaron para sí mismos lo raro que estaba siendo toda esta situación, rompiendo con toda la regla aquel tabú de que los hermanos no podían llegar a enamorarse. Pero ahí estaban ellos, mandando todo al diablo y también enviándoles sus propias almas de paso con tal de conseguir la felicidad que tanto anhelaban y que habían logrado hallar en el otro, en la persona que literalmente menos esperaban.

* * *

_¡Y fin de la primera parte!_

_Lamento haberlos dejado con la boca hecha agua, si es que lo hice, pero como ya les dije al inicio, quería retratar mejor las dificultades que tuvo la pareja para seguir adelante en el segundo y último capítulo así como también deseaba darle mayor enfoque sin hacer muy larga la historia como tal (sip, y lo dice la que les brinda las historias con capítulos laaaaaaaaaaaargos XD). A todo esto, les advierto que la historia en el segundo capítulo adquirirá categoría M definitiva para que cuando lo busquen a la próxima vez y no lo encuentren en la categoría T es porque el segundo capítulo fue subido y pasó a subir de tono también. ^^  
_

_Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia y me dejen los reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, súplicas, idioteces y tomatazo que quieran brindarme por sólo dejar esto. Jejejeje. Como siempre no acepto cadenas ni spam (claaaaaro, como si Fanfiction lo permitiera xD)_

_Ah sí, y otra cosa. Para el que se pregunte de qué va la película que fueron a ver déjenme decirles que no estoy segura si le han hecho una película o no, pero si lo hicieran me encantaría. La historia en sí es un manga que leo que se llama __**Watashi to Sensei**__ de __**Ai Minase**__, que al español fue titulado como __**Mi Profe y Yo**__ y trata de una relación prohibida entre una estudiante y su profesor (y ya que me alucinan los romances prohibidos pensé que estaría bien poner una película de otro romance prohibido, por eso fue que escogí ese título ;P)_

_Y ahora pondré algo para darme cuenta de cuántos han leído el pie de página hasta el final: __**Si pudieran pedirme de cuál pareja hiciera mi próximo fic de Inazuma Eleven… ¿A quiénes escogerían?; valen parejas heterosexuales, homosexuales e incestuosas tanto de la serie original de Inazuma Eleven como de Inazuma Eleven GO**__ (y sí, pueden volver a repetir Kidou x Haruna de nuevo si lo desean ^^). La pareja que salga más votada antes de la publicación del segundo capítulo le dedicaré otra historia basada en hechos reales al igual que ésta. Dejen sus parejas junto con el comentario que me dejen para que los tome en cuenta. ;)_

_Y sin nada más que agregar, me despido y ya nos veremos en otra historia. =)_


End file.
